


Hallelujah

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adaptation, F/M, Mesopotamia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Todo era paz y tranquilidad, pero también tedio y soledad, hasta que una noche el rey Gilgamesh posa sus ojos en una bella mujer que esta incumpliendo sus leyes, así que la hará traer ante él para que sufra el peso de las consecuencias de su crimen, aunque pensándolo mejor, el rey de Uruk podría cambiar sus planes.ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es una adaptación de una conocida historia y se desarrolla en un universo alterno donde ni Gilgamesh ni Arturia tienen poderes.





	1. Quien no evite la tentación no tendrá salvación

Era una noche tranquila en Uruk, el clima cálido era agradable como siempre, el cielo estaba despejado y la luna iluminaba todo cuanto cubría con su velo. En esa noche tranquila, el rey Gilgamesh subió a una de las terrazas de su palacio y contempló cuanto pudo: el Éufrates, los cultivos de trigo, las casas, el mercado y cerca muy cerca, por entre la vegetación, vio a una mujer y de inmediato entendió a donde se dirigía.

Hacía medio año, el rey había mandado a hacer una pequeña laguna para su uso personal y había prohibido terminantemente que cualquier ciudadano se acercara a ella, pero esa mujer iba a paso decidido hacia el pequeño cuerpo de agua y el rey la siguió con la mirada. Por un momento pensó que quizá iba a acarrear agua, pero no llevaba ninguna vasija para llenar, en cambio cargaba lo que parecía ser ropa y pensó que iría a lavarla, pero estaba equivocado.

Cuando la mujer llegó a la orilla de la laguna, soltó su cabello que había estado sujeto en un apretado peinado, finas hebras del color de sol cayeron cubriendo sus hombros y luego miró hacia varias direcciones y cuando sintió la confianza de que nadie la miraba, se desnudó y se zambulló en el agua de la laguna.

El rey la contempló unos momentos, la mujer parecía estar completamente relajada mientras se bañaba.

—¡Guardias! —clamó Gilgamesh.

—¿Sí, su majestad?

—Que venga Siduri —ordenó el hombre rubio y su petición fue cumplida al poco tiempo.

—¿Me ha llamado su alteza? —preguntó una mujer castaña después de hacer una reverencia ante el rey.

—Acércate —pidió y ella obedeció—, la mujer que se baña en mi laguna ¿quién es? —cuestionó sin dejar de observar a la joven que seguía inmersa en la quietud del agua clara.

La castaña entrecerró los ojos tratando de distinguir de quién se trataba, pero fue inútil.

—Lo lamento, está muy oscuro y a esta distancia no logro identificarla, pero creo que no la conozco —dijo esperando no hacer enfadar al rey.

—Está rompiendo la ley, tráela ante mí —Fue la encomienda que salió de los labios del hombre.

—Como usted ordene —dijo la morena e hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

_Ya había pasado casi un año desde que el rey Gilgamesh había vuelto de su búsqueda fallida de la inmortalidad, en ese tiempo se había mostrado más sensato y se había ocupado verdaderamente bien de los asuntos del reino, aplicaba las leyes de manera justa e incluso ahora estaba en buenos términos con los dioses que tiempo atrás lo habían castigado por su arrogancia._

La joven mujer estaba feliz y relajada, el agua de la laguna estaba fresca como siempre y ella disfrutaba de sobremanera de este pequeño delito que cometía de vez en cuando. Estaba tranquila hasta que escuchó un ruido entre las anchas hojas de las plantas que la hizo ponerse alerta.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó con cautela al mismo tiempo que cubría su cuerpo desnudo con sus manos.

De entre la vegetación salió una bella mujer castaña vestida de verde acompañada de dos guardias del palacio y la rubia supo de inmediato que estaba en problemas.

—Lo lamento, no quise asustarla —Se disculpó de manera afable la castaña.

—¿Quién eres? —pidió saber la mujer atrapada.

—Mi nombre es Siduri, soy la asistente del Rey Gilgamesh —Se presentó de manera elegante—. Él ha solicitado su presencia —explicó y la chica entendió de inmediato que sería castigada.

—¿Puedo vestirme primero? —preguntó.

—Claro —respondió calmadamente la asistente del rey.

Cuando se hubo vestido, fue guiada hasta el Zigurat, luego la llevaron a la sala del trono, pero ésta se hallaba vacía, por lo que la mujer castaña se acercó a uno de los guardias que vigilaba esa estancia.

—¿Dónde está el rey? —preguntó.

—Él está en sus aposentos, dijo que llevaras ahí su encargo —informó el guardia. La mujer castaña volvió a acercarse a la rubia.

—Sígame —Le indicó.

Ambas caminaron por varios pasillos y escaleras hasta detenerse en una gran puerta roja con bordes dorados que era custodiada por un guardia a cada lado. La castaña le dijo a la rubia que esperara un momento, luego tocó la puerta, aguardó a que el rey le indicara que pasara y entró, no sin antes, darles a los guardias la indicación de vigilar que la rubia no se fuera.

—Su alteza, he traído a la mujer que se bañaba en la laguna, está afuera —informó la asistente.

El rey se hallaba recostado sobre unos grandes almohadones mientras bebía vino de una fina copa de oro decorada con lapislázulis, pero al escuchar a la castaña, alejó la copa de sus labios por un momento.

—Hazla pasar —dijo con voz suave, a lo que la mujer estaba por retirarse para cumplir la orden, pero antes de salir, el rey le dio otra indicación— y que nadie me moleste en toda la noche —ordenó tomando por sorpresa a la castaña quien entendió sus intenciones de inmediato y aunque asombrada, igual debía cumplir con la petición del rey.

—Sí su alteza —dijo haciendo una reverencia para salir.

La joven mujer rubia seguía de pie justo donde la había dejado, su mirada estaba fija en el suelo y su cabello escurría, mojando el pequeño manto azul oscuro que llevaba sobre un vestido ligero y vaporoso de seda blanca.

—Pasa —Le indicó la castaña y después de verla ingresar, cerró la gran puerta roja y se mantuvo pensando un momento "¿Sería posible que el rey Gilgamesh volviera a sus viejas conductas de antes?", se preguntó un poco preocupada y luego siguió su camino por el extenso pasillo.


	2. A veces no tenemos otra opción que pecar

La mujer rubia entró a la habitación y no levantó la vista.

—Su majestad —saludó e hizo una pequeña reverencia. El rey se puso de pie y se fue acercando sin soltar su copa.

—¿Sabes porque estás aquí? —preguntó cuando estuvo frente a ella, aunque aún no lo mirase.

—Porque bañarse en esa laguna está prohibido, yo en verdad lo siento y me avergüenzo por mi falta —respondió.

El rey tomó a la mujer del mentón y levantó su rostro para mirarla, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes brillantes y cristalinos.

—Tu nombre —pidió el hombre.

—Arturia —dijo la rubia. El rey levantó una ceja, intrigado.

—Arturia, conozco a cada habitante de Uruk, desde los recién nacidos hasta los más ancianos y a ti definitivamente no te había visto antes —comentó el rubio contemplando los rasgos de la mujer.

—Hasta hace poco vivía en Ur —explicó ella.

—Ya veo —dijo el rey y le dio un sorbo a su copa, luego, se acercó al rostro de la mujer, claramente buscando estampar sus labios en los de ella.

—No —Salió de la boca de la mujer que había logrado mover su cabeza para evitar el beso.

—¿Sabes ante quién estás parada? —preguntó el rey sonriendo.

—Lo sé su alteza, pero soy una mujer casada —dijo la rubia sin perder la compostura. La sonrisa en el rostro del rey se desvaneció gradualmente y un gesto de curiosidad se instaló en él.

—¿Quién es tu esposo? —preguntó aún sin soltar su mentón.

—Gineb —respondió, a lo que el rey de nuevo alzó una ceja.

—¿El capitán Gineb? —preguntó disimulando su asombro y la mujer asintió— ¿Cuánto llevan de casados? —Le interesó saber al rey.

—Un par de meses —contestó.

—La vigilia para la próxima campaña empezó hace tres meses, todos los hombres de mi ejército han jurado abstinencia para concentrarse en el entrenamiento para las próximas batallas —dijo de pronto el rubio con un tono de voz espeso—. Así que es imposible que tu matrimonio haya sido consumado ¿no es así? O quizá el capitán Gineb faltó a su palabra, dime ¿fue así, me desobedeció? —preguntó mordazmente y la mujer negó con la cabeza.

Gilgamesh afianzó un poco más el agarre que tenía sobre ella y clavó fijamente sus ojos en las esmeraldas de la mujer.

—¿Lo amas? —cuestionó y los ojos de la mujer se abrieron ligeramente, delatando su asombro por tal pregunta.

—Mi padre arregló el compromiso, casi no lo he tratado, así que no puedo decir que lo amo, pero es mi esposo y lo respeto como tal —declaró y el hombre sonrió.

—Pero yo soy el Rey de Uruk, cada vida que nace y transcurre en esta tierra me pertenece y depende de mí, incluida la tuya ¿entiendes? —preguntó retóricamente.

—Rey Gilgamesh, vine aquí porque pensé que me castigaría por mi falta —dijo la rubia con seriedad, causando la desbordante risa del rey.

—¡Hahahahaha! ¿Quién vendría a eso? —preguntó divertido, tanto que bajó la guardia y la mujer aprovecho para zafarse de su agarre.

—¡No voy a hacerme la desentendida, sé que cometí un delito y lo correcto es que tenga alguna reprimenda! —dijo con orgullo en sus palabras y acero en sus ojos.

El rubio dejó de reírse, miró el cambio en las esmeraldas de la mujer y pensó que si las miradas quemasen, él ya estaría calcinado, así que optó por tranquilizarse.

—Siéntate y cena conmigo —dijo mostrando una pequeña mesa en el centro de varios almohadones, sobre ella había platos repletos de uvas, manzanas, peras, naranjas, damascos y una gran jarra de oro—, tengo mucha fruta y vino, es tarde, pero puedo hacer que traigan carne si te apetece —ofreció sintiéndose generoso, pero la mujer declinó esa oferta, se sentó y tomó una manzana.

—¿Te gustaba Ur? —preguntó el hombre una vez que también se había sentado y comía algunas uvas.

—Sí, había mucha más vegetación que aquí, en Uruk hay mucha gente —señaló la rubia.

—Pues claro, aquí es donde se desarrolla todo el comercio —dijo el rey, le pasó una copa llena de vino y antes de tomar de la suya, la chocó con la de la mujer, obteniendo un bonito sonido parecido al de una campana.

—Quizá la gente busca protección —comentó Arturia antes de darle un sorbo al vino y que éste le supiera delicioso.

—Explícate —pidió el hombre antes de beber de su copa.

—Viven cerca del palacio porque en caso de invasión este será el punto con mayor seguridad —comentó la rubia, dio otro sorbo al vino y tomó un poco de pan.

—Puede ser, pero en caso de invasión, nuestros enemigos concentrarán toda su fuerza militar contra mi palacio y sus alrededores, no perderán el tiempo en Ur o en Eridu, quizá las saqueen, pero eso sólo pasaría si llegasen a ganar —objetó el rey y se bebió el resto de su copa.

—Quizá confíen en usted, no ha perdido territorio ni batallas hasta ahora —dijo la mujer que ahora había empezado a atacar las uvas.

—Tú vives en Uruk ahora ¿confías en tu rey? —preguntó antes de volver a llenar su copa.

—Tengo que, aunque ahora mismo es realmente difícil —contestó la mujer y el rey rió.

—Hahahaha eres demasiado sincera —dijo cuando se calmó— ¿A qué te dedicabas en Ur? —indagó curioso por la mujer que comía gajos de naranja.

—Mi padre es alfarero y herrero, hacía cerámicas y algunas armas y yo les colocaba las gemas —contó la rubia.

—¿Aún lo haces? —Se interesó el hombre que valoraba los tesoros, pero la mujer negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no, mi padre se quedó en Ur.

—¿Te va bien aquí? —preguntó el rey y apuró el vino que quedaba en su copa.

—Sí —contestó.

—¿Ya terminaste de comer? —cuestionó el rubio, a lo que la mujer asintió, esperando al fin recibir su castigo, o que la dejasen ir a su casa— Entonces quítate la ropa —ordenó el rey.

—No —Se resistió la ojiverde y se puso de pie.

—¿Deseas morir? —preguntó Gilgamesh levantándose también.

—¿Va a matar a una simple mujer que le dijo que no? —cuestionó molesta, pero el rey ignoró su pregunta y caminó hacia ella.

—¿No le tienes miedo a la muerte Arturia? —indagó cuando estuvieron frente a frente. La mujer pareció pensar un momento su respuesta.

—No —soltó y el rey sonrió.

—Entonces no amas la vida —declaró el hombre.

—Eso no... —El rostro de la mujer mostró que estaba conflictuada, así que el Rey de Uruk interrumpió su repuesta.

—Si te gustara vivir te habrías arrodillado suplicando mi perdón —dijo—. No te hice venir porque estuvieras rompiendo la ley —confesó— cuando te vi, pensé que eres exactamente lo que necesito esta noche —dijo y vio como la mujer se recomponía y lo miraba con molestia.

—Supongo que siempre le endulza el oído a las mujeres —habló mirándolo directamente a los ojos, la mirada calcinante de nuevo haciendo acto de aparición, pero el rey no se intimidó.

—Hahahaha sincera y directa —dijo complacido y posteriormente se calmó—. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, desde que regresé de mi viaje no he tenido a ninguna mujer y con las anteriores nunca fue necesario, todas se rendían a mis deseos rápidamente, jamás le dedique más de quince minutos a una mujer —contó—. Tú ya llevas una hora Arturia —dijo sin borrar su gesto sonriente, molestando aún más a la mujer.

—Puedo irme ahora mismo —declaró ella dándole la espalda y mirando la gran puerta roja.

—No, no puedes —dijo el hombre poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros y al sentir la humedad del manto azul, lo jaló con delicadeza dejándolo caer sobre el piso.

Arturia sintió un escalofrío y pensó en sus posibilidades, era cierto que no podía irse, afuera había guardias y ella no conocía el palacio, ni siquiera sabría hacia donde correr, podría resistirse y correr el riesgo de ser ejecutada, ella en verdad no le temía a la muerte, pero entonces pensó en su padre, si ella moría ¿la familia del capitán Gineb respetaría su acuerdo y lo dejarían en paz?

La rubia se dio la vuelta buscando los inquietantes ojos del Rey de Uruk, eran rojos como el color del cielo a media tarde; cálidos y peligrosos, justo como el sol, pensó la mujer.

—¿Después de esto, me dejará en paz? —preguntó ella.

—Sí —dijo él.

—Quítese la ropa usted primero —pidió la rubia, asombrando gratamente al rey.

—Hahahaha obviamente no sabes tu sitio, pero eres divertida, está bien, te complaceré —dijo y comenzó a desvestirse ante la mujer que conservó su semblante orgulloso.

Nota:

Sobre Gineb, bueno es una abreviatura no oficial de Ginebra, un pequeño guiño a la esposa del Rey Arturo.


	3. El hecho que está hecho no se puede borrar

Las noches en Uruk eran tranquilas y cálidas; en la madrugada, la mujer de Gineb despertó y tardó unos momentos en reconocer dónde estaba y al hombre desnudo que estaba a su lado en la amplia y cómoda cama en medio de una lujosa habitación. Arturia se movió, con cuidado quitó el brazo masculino que estaba puesto sobre su cadera y se sentó en el borde de la cama buscando su ropa con la mirada en el suelo; su corazón latía con prisa al recordar escenas de lo sucedido unas horas antes, sus piernas dolían, pero debía irse de ahí lo más pronto posible, pensaba, pero...

—Regresa a la cama —Escuchó hablar al hombre que seguía en el lecho, ella giró su cabeza para mirarlo y se sintió apenada, se abrazó a sí misma intentando cubrir las partes importantes y se recostó; el rey se apoyó en uno de sus codos y la contempló— No creo que tengas frío, Uruk es más caliente que Ur —dijo al ver cómo se tapaba— ¿Aún te duele? No fui tan brusco y al final dijiste que te había gustado —Le recordó causando que el rostro de la mujer hirviera en rojo.

—Estoy avergonzada —dijo y tomó una sábana para cubrirse.

—¿Por qué razón? Ya te vi desnuda, eres hermosa —dijo el rey sonriendo. Ella clavó sus ojos verdes en los rojos del hombre y éste se asombró aún más por su belleza.

—Soy una adultera, mi primer y único hombre debió ser mi esposo, ahora no sé cómo voy a verlo a la cara, me ejecutarán por lo que acabo de hacer —Se lamentó la mujer.

—Deja de mortificarte, lo hecho, hecho está —dijo y vio como la rubia se giró dándole la espalda, él se acercó y la abrazó por detrás— Nadie va a ejecutarte Arturia, nadie va a ponerte un dedo encima, nadie que no sea yo —susurró en su oído y besó su hombro—. Contesta lo siguiente, ¿por qué tu padre arregló tu boda con Gineb? —preguntó con bastante interés, a lo que la mujer soltó un suspiro y empezó a contarle.

—Mi padre contrajo una gran deuda con su familia, así que ofreció a mi hermana Morgan como pago, pero ella se negó y huyó, no tenemos idea de a donde fue, así que sólo quedé yo, mi padre se puso de rodillas ante mí para pedirme que aceptara casarme con Gineb o lo matarían, ante eso, yo no pude negarme —relató sin ánimo ni color en sus palabras. Gilgamesh besó su cuello.

—¿Lo odias? —preguntó, a lo que ella giró la cabeza y frunció el ceño sin entender bien la pregunta— A tu padre —aclaró el hombre.

—No —contestó y volvió a relajarse.

—¿Qué deseas Arturia? ¿Oro? ¿Piedras preciosas? ¿Vestidos finos? Dime tus deseos y todos serán cumplidos —manifestó el rey, a lo que la rubia se giró para quedar de frente al hombre.

—No quiero nada de eso, no quiero sentir que me vendí por unos cuantos objetos, ya tengo suficiente con ser una adultera, los dioses me castigarán —dijo la mujer mortificada por su reciente placer.

—Ni ellos podrán tocarte —dijo seguro el rey y besó sus labios—. A partir de hoy, vendrás a diario, quiero verte aquí cada noche —informó sus deseos. La mujer se sobresaltó de inmediato.

—No su alteza, si alguien se entera... —Sus palabras fueron detenidas por otro beso del rey.

—Nadie lo sabrá —dijo—, quiero tu compañía, tú también estás sola ¿verdad? —preguntó en un susurro.

La mujer miró los ojos del rubio, eran de un rojo tan hermoso e invitante como el color mismo del fruto del pecado original.

—Usted es el rey, puede tener a su disposición a las mujeres que quiera, hay muchas jóvenes solteras y muy hermosas en Uruk, yo no puedo complacerlo, no es correcto, lo de hoy... —El rey la interrumpió.

—¿Te arrepientes? —preguntó ansioso.

—No voy a contestar a eso —dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque usted tiene un ego demasiado alto, lo que menos necesita es que se lo sigan inflando —dijo la rubia y el rey sonrió.

—Yo sólo escuché _"no, no me arrepiento Rey Gilgamesh, ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida"_ —dijo alegre y se echó a reír, lo cual molestó a la mujer quien en un segundo había tomado una actitud dominante y se había sentado a horcajadas sobre el hombre mientras le dedicaba una mirada de enojo y desaprobación.

El rubio se calmó y observó los ojos de la mujer, eran como fresca hierba, verdes, oscuros, preciosos, llenos de vida y en cierta medida tristes; el rey se incorporó un poco y luego acarició el rostro de la joven mujer.

—Lo único que me parece incorrecto fue que te usaran como un pago, te vendieron a muy bajo costo, la vibrante luz de tus ojos, el coraje que hay ellos, nadie podría ponerle un precio justo a eso, ni siquiera yo —dijo y volvió a besarla, esta vez tomándose su tiempo; cuando la mujer lo abrazó, él hizo rodar sus cuerpos hasta quedar sobre la rubia quien seguía besándolo con delicadeza. 

Unos minutos después, el rey rompió el contacto y miró a la mujer de manera diferente, una expresión parecida a la ternura. 

—No tienes porque estar sola, Arturia —Le dijo y no esperó respuesta, volvió a besarla causando que pronto volvieran a unirse debajo de las sábanas que luego de un rato quedaron olvidadas en el suelo de la gran habitación.


	4. A pesar de las consecuencias, hay cosas que no se pueden o no se quieren detener

Pocas horas luego del amanecer, ambos rubios se habían lavado, vestido y hasta habían desayunado. El rey tendría que ir a encargarse de los asuntos de Uruk y la mujer había pedido ir a su casa. Ambos estaban en silencio hasta que tocaron a la puerta de la habitación y el rey consintió la entrada. Siduri ingresó y reverenció.

—¿Me ha llamado su majestad? —preguntó.

—Quiero que acompañes a Arturia a su casa, cada día al atardecer deberás ir por ella, traerla aquí y regresarla por las mañanas, dale todo lo que necesite y quiera, ella está bajo mi cuidado ahora —informó a su asistente.

—Sí su alteza —aceptó la castaña. El rey suspiró y sonrió relajado, parecía haber rejuvenecido y se notaba de buen humor.

—Debo ir a reunirme con los viejos del Consejo, hay que tratar los detalles de la próxima campaña —avisó a la castaña, pero antes de retirarse se dirigió a Arturia.

—¿Te veré esta noche? —La rubia abrió los ojos con asombro, no era una orden, era una pregunta, el rey le estaba dando a elegir. Ambos se miraban con familiaridad, cierta complicidad se había instalado entre ellos y la mujer le mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí —dijo y el rubio sonrió satisfecho, se acercó a besar su frente y luego se fue de la habitación.

_Siduri había sido testigo de toda la escena y a decir verdad estaba anonadada, el rey Gilgamesh jamás había querido ver más de una vez a alguna de las mujeres que lo habían complacido en sus aposentos, siempre había dicho que no sentía la necesidad de repetir anécdotas no imprescindibles y ahora, quería tener a diario en su lecho a una sola. La castaña miró un poco a la mujer rubia, era menuda y pequeña, tenía buenas formas pero no tenía un cuerpo abundante, su rostro era bello, tenía rasgos finos y sus ojos eran preciosos_; de pronto, se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer la miraba con curiosidad y se aclaró la garganta.

—Arturia ¿verdad? Vamos, por hoy dejaré que me guíe hasta su casa —dijo de manera cortés y la rubia asintió.

La casa de Arturia estaba a unas pocas calles de la plaza del mercado, era una edificación sencilla, pero de buenos materiales.

—¿Quiere pasar? —ofreció la rubia.

—Gracias, con su permiso —dijo Siduri al ingresar— vaya, todo aquí está en orden —observó la castaña con cierta satisfacción.

La rubia le ofreció bebida y comida a la castaña, pero ésta tuvo que declinar, pues debía volver al palacio a trabajar.

—Arturia, antes de irme ¿hay algo que necesite? —Le preguntó, a lo que la mujer negó con la cabeza— ¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa? —pidió Siduri y la rubia asintió— Es sobre la bandera que hay encima de la puerta de entrada —dijo bastante interesada, pues por lo regular esa clase de cosas solo podían tenerlas algunos ciudadanos de Uruk.

—Es el escudo de la familia de mi esposo —dijo Arturia. La castaña se sobresaltó de inmediato.

—¿Usted está casada? —preguntó horrorizada y la rubia asintió— No puede ser, esto no es correcto —dijo la morena y tapó su boca con una mano en señal de preocupación, luego notó como Arturia clavaba su mirada en el suelo, avergonzada. —Pero no es su culpa, ante los deseos del rey ¿qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? No se preocupe, yo intercederé ante el Rey Gilgamesh, él suele hacerme caso, él ya no la molestará —dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer.

—Siduri —La rubia la llamó— ¿Cómo puedo dejar de pensar en el rey? —preguntó y la castaña notó cierto brillo especial en sus ojos verdes; cómo era posible que se hubiera enamorado del rey en tan sólo una noche y lo peor era que Gilgamesh quería seguir viéndola, esto iba a ser un desastre si no lo detenían a tiempo, pensó Siduri.

—Yo hablaré con él, que tenga buen día Arturia —dijo sin responder a su pregunta y se marchó al palacio.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar al Zigurat fue ir en busca del rey y lo encontró en una de las habitaciones que servían para reuniones con altos mandos, sin embargo se hallaba solo mientras leía y ordenaba varias tablillas de arcilla que llevaban la información sobre los arreglos hechos hasta el momento para la campaña militar.

—Su Majestad ¿puedo hablarle de algo importante? —preguntó la castaña al ingresar al lugar.

—¿Qué pasa Siduri? Estoy ocupado —dijo sin voltear a verla.

—Es sobre Arturia —señaló la mujer y al instante, el rey dejó las tablillas en la mesa y la miró.

—Habla —ordenó.

—Ella es una mujer casada —dijo apurada, pero el rey no se inmutó.

—Lo sé —dijo desviando la mirada y volviendo a tomar una tablilla.

—Pero su alteza, una indiscreción de esa naturaleza, no será perdonada por los dioses ¿por qué se arriesga? Justo ahora que están en buenos términos —comentó la mujer sin ocultar su preocupación. Gilgamesh posó su mirada en la castaña.

—Siduri, dedícate a hacer tan sólo lo que te pedí —habló con su tono de cerrar conversaciones.

—Rey Gilgamesh, un pecado así, es imperdonable —insistió la mujer. El rey puso la tablilla en la mesa y miró con hostilidad a su asistente.

—Entonces dime ¿cómo hago para dejar de pensar en ella? —preguntó viéndola fijamente y Siduri se asombró, eso mismo era lo que Arturia le había preguntado, sería que el rey se había enamorado de ella, pero cómo, se preguntó, sólo habían pasado una noche juntos, qué había pasado entre ellos que los había unido tanto. El rey se calmó un poco al ver la cara de sorpresa e incomodidad de la castaña—. Más te vale que ella esté en mis aposentos al anochecer, ahora tengo mucho trabajo y debo terminar, todo mi tiempo libre será para Arturia —dijo decidido y volvió a tomar la tablilla.

—Sí su alteza —dijo la castaña, hizo un reverencia y finalmente salió de ahí.

Siduri no podía creer lo que pasaba, el rey en verdad estaba prendado de aquella mujer de bonitos ojos verdes y en parte se alegraba de que su majestad hallara esa felicidad, pero por otro lado, esa relación era imposible por el matrimonio de la mujer, tarde o temprano habría problemas, grandes problemas, pensó.


	5. Las flores y los frutos siempre son apreciados por la mano que los siembra

Al atardecer, tocaron a la puerta de la casa de Arturia y ella abrió encontrándose con Siduri quien llevaba puesta una capucha con gorro y luego le ofreció una prenda similar a la rubia.

—Lo lamento, no pude hacer nada —dijo la castaña con un poco de pena en sus palabras.

—No es su culpa Siduri, no se mortifique —habló Arturia intentando consolar a la mujer, se puso la capucha y luego cerró su casa para emprender el camino hacia palacio.

Una vez frente a la gran puerta roja de los aposentos del rey, Siduri tocó y cuando escuchó la orden de pasar, abrió y le indicó a la rubia que entrara sola. La mujer ingresó sin prisa y se encontró al rey de pie, tan guapo como el día anterior, enfundado en una túnica roja y adornado con muchas joyas. Arturia se quitó la capucha que le había dado Siduri, ella llevaba un simple vestido azul con el que iba muy cómoda y con el que era fácil moverse. Gilgamesh sonrió al verla y le extendió sus brazos.

—Ven aquí —dijo y la rubia se acercó para ser estrechada por él— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó el rey.

—Bien —contestó ella y se besaron.

Luego de saludarse, el rey le indicó que se sentara, de nuevo había un montón de fruta y vino en la mesa, pero además había un objeto que de inmediato llamó la atención de la mujer. La base estaba hecha de madera con oro y en un extremo estaba tallada a mano la cabeza de un toro; de la base inferior a la superior estaban atadas varias cuerdas. Arturia miró con curiosidad el objeto.

—Es una lira —dijo el rey— fue hecha en Ur ¿te gusta la música? —preguntó.

—No me desagrada, pero prefiero las espadas —respondió la mujer y el rubio sonrió.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Serás mi espada en el campo de batalla? —cuestionó el hombre de buen humor sentándose a lado de ella.

—Sólo si tú eres mi arco —dijo la mujer y de inmediato se sobresaltó— Lo lamento, le he hablado como si usted fuera cualquier persona —dijo apenada, pero el rey no borró su sonrisa.

—Tú puedes hablarme así, lo permito y también, llámame por mi nombre —concedió.

—Gilgamesh —probó la rubia y el rey asintió complacido— ¿Vas a tocar algo para mí? —preguntó la mujer acariciando las cuerdas de la lira.

—No, tú lo harás —dijo moviéndose para quedar sentado detrás de ella, luego tomó la lira y la puso enfrente de las piernas de la rubia.

—Yo no sé hacerlo —comentó.

—Voy a enseñarte, primero pon un dedo aquí, otro aquí y luego pasa la mano, escucha —El rey se dedicó a enseñarle como tocar una tonada y la mujer la aprendió con facilidad.

—Aprendes rápido, mi padre me enseñó a mí cuando era niño —comentó el rubio luego de un rato en que Arturia ya dominaba los acordes.

—¿Cómo se llama esta melodía? —preguntó ella, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que volteó para ver al rey quien aparentemente estaba haciendo memoria. Cuando el rubio recordó se volteó a mirarla y sus bocas se rozaron.

—Hallelujah —respondió antes de unir su boca a la de la mujer y tomarla ahí mismo.

_El romance entre el Rey de Uruk y la esposa del capitán Gineb continuó por semanas, tiempo en el que su lazo creció y los hizo mucho más cercanos; la compañía que se ofrecían entre sí, se tornó en un sentimiento valioso y misterioso, algo digno de atesorar en palabras del rey, algo hermoso que llegó a florecer y fructificar..._

Faltaba ya muy poco tiempo para la campaña y el palacio de Uruk era un caos, entre todo ese desastre, el rey repasaba los planes, estrategias y sobre todo las rutas que habrían de tomar para evitar emboscadas, en eso estaba cuando su asistente se hizo presente y carraspeó para llamar su atención.

—Su alteza —saludó y reverenció la castaña.

—¿Qué pasa Siduri? Marcharemos a la campaña la próxima semana, estoy más ocupado que nunca, sea cual sea el asunto que te preocupe, resuélvelo sola, tienes la capacidad, te doy la autoridad —dijo esperando que se marchara, pero la mujer no se movió de su lugar.

—Es sobre Arturia —dijo Siduru en voz baja y el rey de inmediato le puso atención.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? Ayer estuvimos juntos y estaba mejor —dijo refiriéndose a que en las últimas semanas, la rubia no se había sentido muy bien de salud.

—Hice que la revisara el médico real, tal como usted pidió —dijo la morena—. Está embarazada —informó sin darle vueltas al asunto, su expresión era de profunda preocupación, angustia que creció cuando vio como el rey sonreía emocionado y embobado con la noticia, cualquiera diría que estaba dichoso y orgulloso con esa información.

—Me parece que no comprende la gravedad del asunto su Majestad, si esto se descubre, ella será ejecutada —dijo la mujer verdaderamente angustiada, pero el rey mantuvo la calma.

—Aún no se le nota, ¿dijo el médico cuánto tiempo tiene? —preguntó muy interesado.

—Dijo que al menos dos meses —respondió Siduri calmándose un poco, al darse cuenta de que al parecer el rey estaba pensando en qué medidas tomar al respecto.

Luego de unos minutos, el hombre suspiró y se dirigió a su asistente.

—Consígueme al general Iskandar de inmediato y mientras yo habló con él, trae a Arturia a mis aposentos, no esperes hasta la noche —ordenó y la mujer obedeció.

Al atardecer, la rubia se encontraba sentada en uno de los almohadones del suelo, estaba aguantándose el sueño que desde hacía unos días la invadía sin previo aviso, cuando la gran puerta roja se abrió dejando pasar al Rey de Uruk; de inmediato, la mujer se levantó y fue bien recibida en los brazos del rubio.

—Supongo que ya lo sabes —habló la ojiverde en un susurro al que el hombre asintió.

—Siduri me lo dijo ¿no estás feliz? —Le preguntó al ver su semblante serio.

—Seré ejecutada en cuanto mi esposo lo descubra —dijo ella y entonces el rey se enserio y la miró con un gesto frío, demasiado, pensó la mujer.

—Mañana Gineb regresará a su casa, escucha —le pidió a Arturia al ver su expresión de sorpresa y preocupación. Entonces procedió a contarle su plan...

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

_Siduri había hallado rápidamente al general Iskandar y lo había llevado ante su alteza._

—Diga mi rey, ¿ya estamos listos para la campaña? —preguntó el general con su gruesa y escandalosa voz apenas ingresó a la sala del trono.

—Los preparativos se han terminado, saldremos la próxima semana —informó el gobernante de Uruk e hizo una pequeña pausa—, te he llamado porque he decidido que mañana todos los hombres de mi ejército vayan a sus casas para que sus familias puedan estar con ellos tal vez por última vez —dijo el rey manteniendo su semblante serio y calmado.

—Vaya que optimista —Se quejó el general con sarcasmo.

—La guerra es la guerra Iskandar, aunque tengamos la victoria asegurada, no significa que no tendremos bajas —dijo el rey, a lo que Iskandar miró un momento al rubio sin decir palabra.

—Vaya, no cabe duda que la búsqueda de la inmortalidad en verdad te hizo madurar —comentó el pelirrojo y el rey no le ofreció contestación.

—Avisa a los hombres, que hoy tengan fiesta y que mañana vayan con sus familias, pasado mañana a primera hora deberán estar de vuelta en el campamento —informó su decisión.

—Así se hará —dijo el general antes de retirarse.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Arturia miró a Gilgamesh en todo momento y entendió su plan, sin embargo era necesario ponerlo en palabras y el rey se adelantó.

—Tendrás que acostarte con Gineb —dijo lo más calmado que pudo y observó la expresión casi imperceptible de tristeza en el rostro de la mujer— ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? —Le preguntó mientras la tomaba de la mano y ella asintió, no obstante ese no era el único problema.

—¿Qué pasará si el bebé se parece a ti? —cuestionó la mujer. El rey la acercó a él y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Por ahora no pensemos en eso, nuestra prioridad es ganar tiempo y que cuadre todo —dijo— ¿Tienes hambre? —Le preguntó, puesto que ahora debía ser más cuidadoso con ella.

—Tengo sueño, últimamente siempre me siento somnolienta —contó la rubia haciendo sonreír al rey quien volvió a tomar su mano para dirigirse a la cama.

—Vamos a dormir —dijo con voz suave mientras se recostaba a lado de ella.

—Es muy temprano para que tú duermas, pensaba que esta semana estarías muy ocupado —comentó Arturia quien ya se había acomodado en los brazos del rey y poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos.

—Lo estoy —respondió el rubio y depositó un beso en el flequillo de mujer, esperando a que se quedara profundamente dormida.


	6. Cuando uno se mancha una mano, al limpiarla inevitablemente se manchará la otra

La decisión del rey fue ejecutada, todos los hombres que participarían en la campaña fueron a sus hogares a pasar algo de tiempo con sus familias antes de la partida; no obstante en la sala del trono, el rey de dorada cabellera caminaba de un lado a otro bastante ansioso y de un momento a otro se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la salida del palacio, siendo interceptado por su asistente.

—Su majestad ¿a dónde va? —preguntó preocupada la mujer pues el rey no tenía ninguna cita o pendiente a esa hora.

—Me he arrepentido ¡No quiero que Gineb toque a mi mujer! —dijo apresuradamente, dispuesto a ir a la casa de aquel hombre.

—Ella es la mujer del capitán —comentó Siduri sin malas intenciones, pero el rey se enfureció en un segundo.

—Ella lleva a mi hijo en su vientre y mi corazón en su ser ¡Es mi mujer! —gritó totalmente lleno de coraje, asustando un poco a la castaña.

—Sí su alteza, pero no puede hacer nada, lo primordial es que nadie descubra el fruto de su pecado —dijo intentando que el hombre recapacitara sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer. El rubio se calmó y soltó un suspiro pesado.

—Dile al cocinero que me prepare una bebida, lo que sea que me haga dormir desde ya toda la noche y mañana, a primera hora, en cuanto Gineb regrese al campamento, debes traerme a Arturia —Le indicó a la morena para después dirigirse a sus aposentos.

—Sí su alteza —susurró Siduri.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, la rubia ingresó a los aposentos del rey quien ya la esperaba y al momento de verla, de inmediato la estrechó con fuerza.

—Perdóname Arturia, no quería que él te tocara —dijo con remordimiento en sus palabras.

—No lo hizo —respondió la mujer, a lo que el rey se mostró sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—No me tocó, dijo que como capitán debía seguir las normas de la vigilia, que no podía hacer algo tan deshonroso como tomarme una semana previa a la campaña; se fue todo el día a visitar a su familia en Nippur y me dejo cuidando la casa —relató la rubia y el rey aunque asombrado, sonrió aliviado.

—Mejor así, si él te hubiera tocado, creo que no lo habría soportado —confesó sus celos y buscó los labios de la que había decidido sin importar las circunstancias, era su mujer.

—Pero Gil, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —Logró preguntar con dificultad en medio del beso.

—El amor —contestó el hombre quien poco a poco iba empujándola hacia el lecho.

—Gil —insistió Arturia.

—Hallaré una solución, tú no debes preocuparte por eso —Le dijo poniendo punto final a esa conversación.

A medio día, el rey complacido sonreía mientras la rubia descansaba en su pecho.

—En una semana iré a la guerra —dijo de pronto Gilgamesh.

—Pensaba que sólo era una campaña militar para invadir otros poblados y extender Babilonia —protestó la mujer.

—Es igual, como sea, estaré lejos unos cuantos meses y cuando regrese espero verte radiante y con el vientre hinchado —dijo pasando una mano sobre la parte mencionada del cuerpo de la ojiverde.

—Lo estará, es inevitable —comentó ella sonriendo.

—¿Me extrañarás? —preguntó el monarca.

—Sí —Fue la respuesta.

—¿Pensarás en mí? —indagó.

—Todos los días —respondió la mujer.

—¿Me querrás luego de no verme por meses? —cuestionó el rubio de ojos de rubí.

—Quizá no —comentó la futura madre, a lo que el hombre la miró con el ceño fruncido y ésta comenzó a reír.

—Hahahaha te amo Gilgamesh —Le dijo como si fuera un secreto.

—¿Me amarás sin importar qué? —preguntó feliz.

—Sí —dijo completamente segura, entonces el rey se movió a un lado y buscó la lira de toro para dársela a su mujer.

—Toca el Hallelujah para mí —pidió y ella lo complació.

_El tiempo avanzó y el vientre de la esposa de Gineb creció, a sus vecinos no les pareció raro ya que todo el mundo se había enterado del día en que el Rey Gilgamesh había permitido a los hombres ir a sus casas, por tanto, nadie dudaba que la nueva vida que crecía en el interior de la rubia era el producto de la noche en que el capitán Gineb había ido a su hogar._

Cierta mañana, Siduri había ido a visitar a Arturia, ambas comían uvas dulces, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta con urgencia y la rubia fue a abrir. Un hombre la miró con ansiedad.

—El rey y sus hombres han vuelto de la campaña ¡Ganamos! Pero hay muchos heridos y muertos, ponte de luto mujer, el cadáver de tu esposo está en la plaza del mercado —dijo con prisa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la mujer visiblemente sorprendida.

—El capitán Gineb murió, debes ir ahora mismo con las otras viudas, el rey va a darles oro a todas, tienes que ir a tomar algo para ti y tu hijo —dijo el hombre, pero la mujer no se movió.

—¡Basta! ¿Cómo le das una noticia así en su estado? ¡Vete! Yo la llevaré en unos momentos —Intervino Siduri al ver la consternación en la cara de la rubia.

Cuando el hombre se fue, la castaña cerró la puerta y sentó a la ojiverde.

—¿Arturia? —La llamó con suavidad.

—Esto es obra de Gilgamesh ¿verdad? —preguntó aún albergando una mínima esperanza de estar equivocada. 

—Me gustaría decirte que no, pero —Siduri empezó a relatarle la última reunión que el rey había tenido con el general Iskandar y donde ella había estado presente. 

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

—Mañana empieza la campaña, estoy realmente emocionado ¡Por fin algo de acción! —exclamó con gusto el hombre pelirrojo.

—Hay un último cambio que necesito que se efectué —dijo el rey manteniéndose serio. 

—¿Cuál?

—En las batallas más difíciles que tengamos, me refiero a cuando invadamos capitales, pon al capitán Gineb en la primera fila —dijo, a lo que el general se sorprendió.

—Pero ¿te has vuelto loco? Eso es prácticamente una sentencia de muerte —dijo consternado—¿Qué ha hecho el capitán? Hasta donde sé es un hombre ejemplar ¿qué razón puedes tener? —preguntó alarmado y por un momento, el rey reconsideró su decisión— Además tiene una mujer que lo espera en casa —dijo Iskandar sin saber que ese comentario sería el punto decisivo que pondría al capitán Gineb frente a la muerte.

—En las batallas más duras necesitamos mandar al frente a los hombres con más experiencia —dijo el rubio y cuando vio que el general estaba por replicar, subió su tono de voz—. Como rey la decisión absoluta es mía ¡Obedéceme Iskandar! O serás acusado de traición —Le advirtió. El pelirrojo suspiró.

—Bueno, igual no es mi asunto, se hará lo que ordenes por supuesto —aceptó finalmente.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Cuando la castaña terminó de relatar aquella reunión, Arturia se puso de pie y acarició su vientre. 

—Siduri ¿puedes ayudarme a cambiarme de ropa? —pidió con voz neutra.

—Claro —contestó la mujer y se dirigió al pequeño armario para buscar algo negro.


	7. No se puede tapar el sol con dedo, en especial si ese sol causa remordimientos

Arturia caminaba del brazo de Siduri, ambas mujeres avanzaban a paso lento hasta que un guardia real se presentó ante ellas.

—Señorita Siduri, el rey me ha dado un encargo para usted, es urgente.

—Pero —La castaña no quería dejar sola a Arturia, si bien la había cuidado y acompañado todo este tiempo por orden del rey, le había tomado cierto afecto a la rubia y quería estar a su lado cuando tuviera que presentarse a ver el cuerpo sin vida del capitán Gineb.

—Ve Siduri, estaré bien —dijo la ojiverde con serenidad, sorprendiendo a la morena.

—¿Segura? —Le preguntó, a lo que la rubia asintió.

Arturia se hizo paso entre la multitud de gente presente en la plaza del mercado, en un sólo sitio estaban reunidas varias mujeres vestidas de negro, eran las viudas, la rubia se acercó, ella era la única embarazada y las otras la miraron con pena.

—Pobre mujer, eres tan joven ¿cuánto tiempo tienes, siete meses? —preguntó una de ellas.

—Cinco —mintió la rubia y las demás la miraron con incredulidad— las mujeres de mi familia son de engordar —Se excusó y las demás viudas le creyeron.

—Al menos no vas a estar sola ahora que perdiste a tu marido —comentó otra mujer y Arturia prefirió no dar respuesta a eso y se dedicó a acariciar su vientre. De pronto, el ruido de caballos a galope se escuchó por toda la plaza, era el rey quien iba llegando.

De inmediato, las mujeres se pusieron en fila quedando Arturia en un extremo, cuando el rey descendió de su caballo, los cuerpos que estaban tapados con mantos negros y que descansaban en el centro de la plaza fueron descubiertos para que todos pudieran verlos. Las viudas se pusieron a llorar de inmediato al reconocer a sus maridos, la única que se mostró afligida pero sin derramar sus lágrimas era la rubia embarazada.

El rey miró los cadáveres e indicó que iniciaran con el ritual funerario, luego caminó hasta las mujeres de negro mientras un guardia lo seguía cargando una fuente en la que había sacos llenos de oro. Se paró frente a cada una de las mujeres para darles el pésame y les fue entregando uno de los sacos a cada quien.

Cuando llegó a Arturia no pudo evitar contemplarla procurando ser discreto, su vientre había crecido lo justo para los siete meses de embarazo que gestaba, sus facciones se habían suavizado un poco y estaba aún más hermosa de lo que la recordaba, en ese mismo instante quería abrazarla y decirle cuanto la había extrañado; sin embargo, estaban ante la mirada de toda la ciudad y había algo que el rubio notó casi de inmediato: la profunda decepción que los ojos verdes de su mujer reflejaban.

El rey le dio el pésame a la embarazada y le tendió un saco, pero ella no lo tomó, en cambio hizo una reverencia.

—Se lo agradezco su alteza, pero no quiero ser recompensada por la muerte de un hombre —dijo causando que las otras viudas se miraran las unas a las otras sin saber cómo sentirse. El hombre rubio insistió.

—Deberías preocuparte un poco más por la vida que crece en tu vientre —dijo con un poco de dureza y entonces tomó la mano de la mujer y le puso el saco aunque ella no quisiera tomarlo. Fue en ese momento que una lágrima escapó de una de las verdes esmeraldas de la rubia. Gilgamesh la soltó y se dirigió a donde las sacerdotisas seguían con el ritual.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? —Le preguntó una de las viudas a Arturia.

—Gracias, pero preferiría estar sola —contestó y empezó a caminar con rumbo a su vivienda.

Las demás mujeres la siguieron con la mirada mientras se alejaba.

—¿Por qué diría algo así? Me hizo sentir mal por aceptar el oro —dijo una.

—Quizá se siente culpable —habló otra.

—Basta, no se fijen en ella, es obvio que está muy sensible por su embarazo, además debe de estar preocupada, tendrá que cuidar de su hijo sin ayuda y de cualquier manera, aceptó el oro, así que es igual a nosotras, ahora está sola —comentó la viuda de más edad y las demás estuvieron de acuerdo; olvidándose pronto del asunto.

Al llegar a su hogar, la rubia se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada y entonces abrió el saco donde sabía que no había oro, lo supo en cuanto Gilgamesh se lo puso en la mano, pues no pesaba como si estuviera repleto de monedas ni hizo ruido metálico cuando ella lo movió cargándolo a casa.

Dentro de la bolsa de tela, encontró un ramillete de pequeñas flores blancas un poco marchitas por la falta de luz y en el fondo había trozos de una tablilla. La mujer vació el contenido sobre la mesa y juntó los pedazos para poder leer el recado:

_"Iré a tu casa a medianoche, recíbeme."_

Y tal como decía la pequeña nota, a mitad de la noche, el rey tocó a la puerta de la casa de la mujer, ningún guardia lo acompañaba, ni Siduri, sólo era él vistiendo ropas menos llamativas de las que acostumbraba y llevando una capucha con el gorro puesto. Arturia lo dejó entrar, pero permanecieron en silencio, era como si un muro se hubiese instalado entre ellos.

—No quise ser brusco en la plaza —dijo el rubio rompiendo al fin la quietud entre ellos, sin embargo, para la mujer, la actitud del hombre hacía unas horas atrás era lo que menos le podía importar.

—Lo mataste —acusó con frialdad y él se movió hasta quedar frente a ella y verla a los ojos.

—Era la única manera —dijo sin evitar el tema.

—Pero es injusto, Gineb no lo merecía —El rostro de la mujer era la misma estampa de la culpabilidad. El rey puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de la rubia.

—Lo sé, pero no había otra forma, era él, o tú y nuestro hijo —Su voz se quebró un poco y su mirada se desvió al abultado vientre de la mujer y entonces ella lo abrazó.

Arturia entendía que no había otra opción, ella había intuido lo que Gilgamesh haría, pero aún así, no podía evitar sentir la vergüenza y la culpabilidad de haber realizado un acto tan terrible como tomar la vida de Gineb, ni siquiera había alcanzado a cruzar más de tres líneas con el hombre que había sido su esposo y ahora estaba muerto; mientras, ella se había entregado a otro y albergaba a su hijo en su interior.

—No importa cómo nos sintamos al respecto ni lo que hagamos, Gineb ya no está y nosotros tenemos mucho por hacer —dijo el rubio y bajó sus manos hasta posarlas en el vientre de la ojiverde— en un mes, nos casaremos —le informó y ella buscó sus ojos.

—¿No es muy pronto? —preguntó sin ocultar su sorpresa.

—Quizá, pero considerando el poco tiempo que queda antes de que des a luz, un mes es la mejor opción, además ya lo he discutido con toda la gente pertinente y nadie se opuso a mi decisión, serás mi esposa, tendrás a nuestro hijo y luego tendremos muchos más —reveló sus planes.

—Aún tengo asuntos con la familia de Gineb —dijo Arturia.

—No, no los tienes —replicó el hombre y de inmediato sintió la mirada curiosa de la rubia buscando una respuesta— vamos a sentarnos, no quiero que estés tanto tiempo de pie.

Gilgamesh se sentó en el borde de la cama e hizo que la mujer se sentara de lado sobre él para poder abrazarla cómodamente.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé —dijo el hombre hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la embarazada.

Arturia suspiró, ella también lo había echado mucho de menos y aunque aún estaba consternada por el asunto de su difunto esposo, no se resistió a acariciar el cabello del rey que estaba un poco más largo y se enredaba en sus dedos con suavidad. 

La tensión entre los amantes poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, al punto que se dieron un pequeño beso antes de que el rubio le revelara cierta información importante a su mujer.

—Mientras el rito funerario se llevaba a cabo en la plaza, mandé a Siduri a Nippur para dar la noticia de la muerte de Gineb a su familia, también les mandé bastante oro por la pérdida, según lo que dijo ella, sus padres se mostraron resignados de inmediato, al general, nadie lo lloró —dijo sin mirarla, pues estaba seguro que la rubia no escondería su sentir con respecto a esto y decidió seguir antes de que ella hiciera algún comentario— en fin, su familia planeaba venir por ti para casarte con su otro hijo, afortunadamente no les habían llegado los rumores sobre tu embarazo, de lo contrario habríamos tenido más problemas, así que Siduri pagó la deuda de tu padre en metálico, eres una mujer libre ahora —Le dijo acariciando el dorso de sus manos que descasaban sobre su vientre.

—Hasta el próximo mes ¿no? —susurró Arturia y el hombre besó su sien.

—Vas a ser mi esposa porque te amo, no porque me debas algo o porque esté encaprichado —dijo el rey con completa sinceridad.

La mujer encinta recargó su cabeza en el hombro del rey, se sentía emocionalmente exhausta, la culpa, la tristeza y el enfado por el asunto de Gineb se contraponían de manera insistente a la calma, al alivio y la felicidad que le brindaba el regreso a salvo de Gilgamesh.

—Tú también me amas ¿verdad? —preguntó el rey ante el silencio de la rubia— Te prohíbo que dejes de amarme, sé que estás molesta por todo lo que paso, pero... —El rubio no pudo terminar de hablar porque la mujer puso un dedo sobre sus labios, se incorporó para verlo y sonrió ligeramente.

— Sí te amo —Le susurró, esperando calmarlo y por fin dejar atrás toda la tensa situación en la que había nacido su relación y todas sus consecuencias. El rey un poco más tranquilo, acarició su espalda y la besó en los labios.

—Debemos irnos, a partir de hoy vivirás conmigo —dijo el rubio cuando se separaron.

—¿Qué pasará con mis cosas y con esta casa? —preguntó la mujer.

—Lo que quieras conservar podemos hacer que vengan a recogerlo después, en cuanto a la casa, Siduri también se la compró a la familia de Gineb, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella —dijo el rey mirando el pequeño espacio, de alguna forma apreciaba el sitio en el que habitaba la mujer que amaba.

—Que se la den a quien necesite una oportunidad, que no se quede vacía, tal vez algún día alguien pueda llamarla hogar —dijo la rubia y el rey asintió complacido.

—Bien —consintió— ¿Estás lista? Mi caballo está afuera, iremos despacio —dijo el rey y ambos rubios se dispusieron a partir.

Tal como lo había dicho el Rey de Uruk, al mes, se celebraron sus nupcias, fue un gran evento y todo el reino se puso de fiesta. Gilgamesh y Arturia tuvieron suerte, pues con todo el oro que habían recibido, la familia de Gineb había decidido abandonar Babilonia y probar suerte en otra región.

En el Zigurat, era donde la fiesta por la boda era más animada; en la sala del trono, habían mandado a hacer uno más para la ahora reina de Uruk y así, ambos reyes miraban sentados a los invitados que bebían y comían con alegría celebrando la ocasión.

Arturia estaba preciosa con un amplio vestido blanco mientras su cabello había sido recogido y adornado con flores del mismo color. Gilgamesh se había vestido de blanco también y se había adornado con un manto rojo, ambos reyes conversaban entre ellos y atendían a la gente que se acercaba a sus tronos para felicitarlos. El ambiente era feliz y cálido, la música llenaba el sitio y no parecía que las cosas pudieran ir mejor.

—Que generoso fue el rey al casarse con la pobre viuda del capitán Gineb —comentó alguien que comía en una mesa alejada de los reyes.

—Dicen que en su lecho de muerte, el capitán le pidió al rey que ayudase a su mujer y por eso decidió casarse con ella —dijo alguien más.

—No hay duda de que nuestro rey ha cambiado, incluso va a cuidar del hijo de otro hombre —se escuchó otra voz.

—Yo no creo nada de eso –dijo de pronto un extraño.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó alguien bajando su vaso con vino.

—He escuchado decir a los sirvientes y a algunos guardias que la esposa del capitán venía a diario a ver al rey y no precisamente a conversar, seguramente al dejarla preñada, nuestro maravilloso rey no tuvo otra opción más que matar al esposo para hacerla una mujer justa —relató una voz cargada de malicia.

—¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?! —Se metió alguien más en la conversación— ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar algo así de nuestro rey y de la reina? Eso sería un pecado muy grande, sin duda alguna los dioses habrían intervenido de ser cierta esa acusación, pero míralos, se ven felices —señaló discretamente a los recién casados.

—Por ahora —respondió la voz maliciosa y aquella charla extraña se terminó.

Unas semanas después de la boda, el rey y su reina dormían en una extraña noche en la que en el cielo no se veía estrella alguna, esa noche el rey tuvo un sueño, un mal sueño.

A mitad del desierto oscuro, la arena estaba fría y se pegaba en sus pies descalzos, todo estaba oscuro y solitario, pero de algún lado, una voz se hizo presente.

_—Hombre egoísta, el Rey de Uruk es un hombre muy egoísta —_Fue acusado_._

_—Tú que tienes todo, tomaste algo que no necesitabas_ —clamó otra voz sin rostro. 

Gilgamesh intentó hablar, pero sus labios estaban sellados.

_—Como rey pudiste tener muchas mujeres, en cambio le quitaste la suya a un pobre hombre que no tenía más_ —Escuchó su pecado, pero no se inmutó.

_—Y no conforme con tomar a su esposa, también le quitaste la vida, eres despreciable_ —Concordaron los dioses y entonces el alto ego del Rey de Uruk le permitió abrir sus labios.

—_No me importa _—dijo con tono frío, su intención de desafiar a las deidades era latente.

—_Eso es aún peor, no te arrepientes por tu pecado_ —clamaron las voces molestas.

—_Pero esa felicidad que ahora tienes no la mereces, tomaste una vida inocente y deberás sufrir lo equivalente ¿no creerías que los dioses se quedarían sin hacer nada, verdad?_ —preguntaron todas las voces al mismo tiempo.

El suelo bajo los pies del rey se movió haciéndolo caer, una voz femenina lo llamaba por su nombre, era un sonido familiar, una voz que lo hacía feliz, pero la voz sonaba lejana casi como si fuese un eco.

Del lado de la realidad, Arturia intentaba que su esposo abriera los ojos...


	8. Quien pague sus deudas conseguirá tranquilidad

El Rey de Uruk se despertó aturdido, le faltaba el aliento y se sentía mareado, tardó unos instantes en tranquilizarse, la habitación estaba oscura, pero su esposa estaba despierta y lo miraba con preocupación y dolor en su rostro.

—Gilgamesh —Lo llamó con la voz entrecortada; el rubio se incorporó de inmediato.

—Arturia ¿qué tienes? —preguntó preocupado.

—El bebé va a nacer —dijo tratando de hablar lo más relajada posible, pero el rey pudo percibir la angustia claramente pintada en la cara anormalmente pálida de su mujer.

—Cálmate, iré por Siduri y por la partera ¿bien? —indicó el hombre a la reina quien asintió con la cabeza. Gilgamesh le besó la frente—. Trata de relajarte —Le dijo antes de levantarse de la cama y salir a paso veloz de la habitación.

Caminando por los pasillos, de pronto se dio cuenta de que no tendría que haber dejado sola a Arturia, podría haber hecho que los guardias fueran por las mujeres. Al pensar en esto, se detuvo un momento y sintió un vuelco, un mal presentimiento se colaba entre sus nervios, al momento notó que sus manos temblaban.

—Su majestad ¿qué hace aquí a esta hora? —preguntó Siduri quien iba saliendo de su habitación, la cual estaba cercana a donde él estaba de pie— ¿Está usted bien? Se ve muy pálido —expresó la mujer preocupada.

—Arturia está por dar a luz —habló con prisa, sorprendiendo a la castaña.

—¿La dejó sola? —preguntó alarmada.

—Iba por ti y por la partera —Se explicó el rubio y Siduri suspiró.

—Yo me ocuparé de eso, usted debe volver con ella, cálmese, todo saldrá bien, que ella no se dé cuenta de que está nervioso —Le dijo con una pequeña risa al futuro padre, intentando tranquilizarlo.

El rey y su asistente tomaron caminos separados, el rubio caminaba de regreso a sus aposentos sumido en sus pensamientos. "¿Tendría razón Siduri y lo único que pasaba es que se sentía ansioso ante el parto de su esposa?", se preguntó a sí mismo. 

En Babilonia era común que las mujeres murieran al parir, por esa razón, cuando un nacimiento resultaba exitoso tanto para la madre como para el bebé, se celebraba con un banquete y el rey repartía monedas de oro, aunque se tratara de gente común.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, vio a su mujer de pie, con el cuerpo arqueado, sosteniéndose con un brazo en el borde de la cama, mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba su vientre. Se esforzaba por respirar con normalidad, aunque a leguas se notaba que le estaba resultando difícil.

—Arturia ¿por qué te levantaste? Vuelve a acostarte —Le dijo al acercarse, pero la mujer negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy mejor así —dijo jadeando. Gilgamesh notó la frente y el cuello llenos de sudor de su esposa.

—Pronto vendrá Siduri con la partera —Le susurró al oído, a la vez que se paraba junto a ella sin dejar espacio entre sus cuerpos, apoyó una mano en el borde de la cama para inclinarse y se dedicó a acariciar gentilmente la espalda de la mujer que evidentemente sufría.

—Bien —dijo Arturia y cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir una contracción. El rey no se separó de ella y estuvo atento a cada uno de sus movimientos; cuando el dolor se calmó un poco, los ojos verde esmeralda de la reina se posaron en un punto de la habitación mientras luchaba por regular su respiración. Gilgamesh miró hacia aquel punto, distinguiendo un pequeño charco de algún líquido claro que se adivinaba vertido en el suelo.

—¿Se te rompió la fuente? —preguntó preocupado y ella asintió. El rey miró hacia la puerta con ansiedad, preguntándose por qué tardaban tanto las mujeres y no se dio cuenta de que sus manos de nueva cuenta volvían a temblar.

—¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó de pronto Arturia y el rey al darse cuenta de la razón de tal cuestionamiento, lo negó.

—Tengo frío —dijo con orgullo.

—Pero si Uruk es más caliente que Ur —comentó la mujer y aún entre su sufrimiento sonrió contagiando a su esposo quien de inmediato recordó su primera noche juntos.

—Te prohíbo morir en el parto —dijo el hombre sin borrar su sonrisa.

—No puedo prometértelo, pero lo intentaré —contestó la reina y ambos se miraron fijamente.

—Cuando me enteré de que estabas embarazada, me alegré tanto que Siduri me regañó —comentó el rey— pero ahora —De pronto no pudo terminar su oración.

—A mí también me regañó y luego se fue corriendo a decirte —dijo la mujer sonriendo— yo también me alegré mucho, fantaseaba con lo que heredaría de cada quien— confesó y Gilgamesh sintió la necesidad abrumadora de besar a la rubia, sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos.

—Con permiso, sus majestades —Se anunció la anciana matrona que caminaba a paso lento seguida de dos asistentes y Siduri. El rey se disgustó, pero la mujer lo ignoró— primero debo revisarla, recuéstese por favor —pidió la anciana y rápidamente, la castaña asistente del rey se apresuró a ayudar a Arturia.

—Ya está muy dilatada y rompió fuente —concluyó la partera luego de la revisión— ¡Rápido, traigan mucha agua caliente, telas suaves, una daga y la silla de parto! —Les indicó a sus asistentes— ¡Ya saben qué hacer, muévanse, el hijo de la reina nacerá pronto! —proclamó y las dos mujeres salieron por todo lo necesario para el parto. 

Los presentes en la habitación estaban tranquilos, menos el rubio para quien no pasó desapercibida la manera en que la anciana había llamado al bebé, refiriéndose a él como "el hijo de la reina" como si no fuera hijo de él. Gilgamesh estaba por decirle unas palabras a la vieja mostrando su enojo, pero en ese momento, la reina soltó un agudo gemido de dolor ante una contracción larga.

—Tranquila, no empiece a pujar hasta que yo se lo indique —dijo la matrona intentando relajarla— por cierto, no tiene que quedarse su alteza —Esta vez se dirigió al rey y éste terminó por perder la paciencia.

—Si mi esposa muere en el parto, toda Babilonia pagará por tu error —La amenazó directamente y la anciana se sorprendió, pero sólo ligeramente.

—¡Gil! —regañó su esposa— Disculpe al rey, está nervioso, es nuestro primer hijo —dijo la reina entre jadeos. La matrona alzó una ceja y asintió con la cabeza, parecía estar tentada a decir algo, pero se abstuvo en tanto el rubio se acercaba a Arturia.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —Le preguntó, a lo que ella movió la cabeza en negación.

—Puedo hacerlo —dijo mirándolo a los ojos— te amo —susurró sólo para él, aunque tanto la partera como Siduri lo escucharon fuerte y claro. 

Gilgamesh frunció el ceño; a su esposa no le gustaba dejar cabos sueltos y ese "te amo" era claramente una despedida en caso de que las cosas se complicaran y salieran mal, no obstante, no podría molestarse con ella, simplemente no podía, no ahora.

—Te amo también —respondió el rey y le tomó una mano para besar sus nudillos.

Al poco tiempo, las asistentes habían regresado a la habitación con todo lo solicitado por la anciana, entonces el rey tuvo que salir por petición de su esposa y se mantuvo en el pasillo algunas horas.

Los gritos de dolor de Arturia, mezclados con los gritos de guía de la partera eran estresantes para el gobernante de Uruk. A cada grito de su esposa, el rubio quería entrar a la habitación y echar a todos de ahí para consolarla; de pronto, el recuerdo del sueño que había tenido antes de que empezara el parto lo tomó por sorpresa y temió por la vida de su esposa e hijo; él sabía que no había sido un sueño normal, sino una advertencia, los dioses tomarían acciones por lo sucedido con Gineb, pero no habían sido claros, a qué se referían con sufrir lo equivalente a tomar una vida inocente, se preguntó. Arturia, aunque en menor proporción, era culpable como él, entonces...

La angustia plantada en su pecho le dificultó respirar con normalidad, hubo un grito más elevado que los demás y luego; un llanto agudo.

Gilgamesh sintió una probada de alivio al escuchar a su hijo a través de la gran puerta roja; se recargó en la pared y suspiró pesadamente. Los minutos pasaron, el rubio necesitaba calmarse, su hijo estaba vivo, estaba bien; sin embargo, escuchaba las voces de la matrona y las asistentes, inclusive percibía el timbre de voz de Siduri, pero Arturia estaba callada, no había signo alguno de que ella estuviera bien y entonces la preocupación volvió a adueñarse del hombre que en un acto impulsivo estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, no obstante, ésta se abrió y de ella se asomó una muy sonriente Siduri.

—Ya puede pasar —Le dijo al hombre y éste no perdió ni un segundo.

El llanto del recién nacido se había calmado, la luz del amanecer se colaba por los grandes ventanales de la habitación y en la cama, una rubia, su mujer con profundas ojeras, el fleco pegado a la frente, las mejillas sonrojadas y la sonrisa más amplia que jamás le había visto, estaba sentada y en sus brazos arrullaba a un pequeño bebé que parecía estar dormido, pues tenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó el hombre en cuanto se acercó.

—¿Cómo me veo? —cuestionó ella sin borrar su sonrisa e inevitablemente le contagió el gesto a su marido.

—Muy cansada, feliz y hermosa —Le dijo y la besó. Al separarse, ella le sonrió de nuevo, enseñándole al bebé.

—Es un niño —dijo ella y el padre acarició su pequeña cabeza.

Al ver a su esposa y a su hijo sanos, los profundos miedos de los que había sido presa el rubio, desaparecieron siendo reemplazados por un sentimiento más agradable y cálido, algo que lo hacía sentirse realmente agradecido de que las cosas hubieran salido bien.

Por supuesto hubo un banquete y una gran celebración por la vida del hijo de los reyes; un festejo en el que toda Babilonia participó con gusto y alegría, dándole la bienvenida a su príncipe.

Tanta era la dicha y la felicidad que embargaba al Rey de Uruk, que ofreció a los dioses una ofrenda de paz y comenzó un ayuno, pero esto fue insuficiente y a los siete días... 

Su pequeño hijo, murió.

Con tan sólo siete días de diferencia, lo que había sido una gran fiesta llena de risas, alabanzas, música y felicidad, ahora era un funeral sombrío en el que los reyes de Uruk despedían a su primer hijo.

La reina que aún no estaba recuperada del parto, acudió ignorando la recomendación del médico de seguir en cama. La tumba real en la que sería enterrado el cuerpo sin vida del bebé se llenó de gente que realmente entristecida querían presenciar la ceremonia.

Arturia llevaba un gran vestido negro con cenefas de color plata, ella estaba de pie, se miraba pálida y con unas muy marcadas ojeras rojas, evidencia del llanto que seguramente había soltado en privado. A su lado, el rey de Uruk, vestido con las mismas telas que su mujer, tenía un gesto indescifrable en el rostro, nadie dudaría de su tristeza, aunque todos los presentes pensaban que se debía a la lástima que debía sentir por la mujer que había tomado por esposa, pues a los ojos de todos, el bebé era hijo del fallecido capitán Gineb.

Gilgamesh ignoró todos los comentarios acerca del padre del niño porque ninguno llevaba la verdad, él era el padre del hijo de Arturia, ningún otro hombre la había tocado; el pequeño niño, su primogénito, una parte de él, ya no tenía vida...

_Fue al amanecer del séptimo día; la rubia se había acostumbrado a despertarse en la madrugada para calmar el llanto y alimentar a su hijo, pero ese día, el bebé no lloró y el cansancio de la mujer la hizo dormir de más. Al amanecer, Arturia se acercó al niño para despertarlo, pero no lo consiguió y asustada pidió a gritos la ayuda de Gilgamesh quien de inmediato se acercó, sólo para presenciar lo irremediable, los dioses se habían llevado la vida de su hijo._

El reciente recuerdo de los hechos y ver la pequeña caja de madera tapada con un manto negro de orillas doradas fue lo que hizo que la reina perdiera todo su autocontrol en la ceremonia, haciéndola terminar sentada en el suelo, derramando sus lágrimas sin restricción alguna.

Gilgamesh se arrodillo rápidamente con ella y la abrazó, la mujer se aferró a él sin dejar de llorar, escondida de las miradas en el pecho de su esposo quien, al poco, igual que ella, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus peculiares ojos rojos.

La gente en el lugar miraba a los reyes con sorpresa, sobre todo al rey Gilgamesh a quien nunca pensaron ver en semejante situación y en un gesto de respeto ante el dolor de ambos rubios, los presentes hicieron una reverencia.

Hubo muchos rumores sobre que el rey dejaría a Arturia ahora que ya no sentía el compromiso del niño, hubo quien dijo que había sido el propio rey quien se había desechó del crío, pero nadie tuvo razón. Arturia y Gilgamesh se apoyaron el uno en el otro, sólo ellos y quizá Siduri sabían la absoluta verdad de todo, pero eran los esposos los más afectados por la situación, pasaron muchas noches sin poder dormir, Gilgamesh quiso derribar todos los templos de los dioses, pero había sido su propia esposa quien lo había hecho olvidarse de ese plan, ella le había hecho ver que no podían pasarse la vida tirándose piedras entre ellos, pues sólo atraerían más desdichas para todos. Con el tiempo, los reyes encontraron resignación, visitaban a menudo la tumba de su hijo y la adornaban con flores; su relación se mantuvo fructífera y prospera justo como su reino. 

Y posteriormente, un par de años luego de lo acontecido, la reina se encontraba nuevamente encinta y en el noveno mes de su embarazo, justo en la noche de su aniversario de bodas, tuvo un sueño, un buen sueño.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

El agua estaba acumulada en el piso cubriéndole los talones y el viento tenía olor a romero, aunque parecía estar encerrada en una especie de prisión de arcilla, era una sensación agradable. De pronto, una voz llenó el lugar. 

_—Mujer pecadora, la balanza está equilibrada, han pagado el precio, no tienes nada que temer_ —dijo la voz con calma.

Arturia tardó un instante en entender a qué se refería, pero al sentir un movimiento en su vientre hinchado lo captó.

_—¿De verdad?_ —Se atrevió a preguntar.

_—Un alto precio fue pagado por un grave pecado, ahora tendrán paz_ —Fue el aviso.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Del lado mortal, el rey de Uruk movía a su esposa intentando que despertara.

—Arturia —La llamó y ella abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de su marido lleno de preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó aún adormilada.

—La cama esta mojada, se te rompió la fuente, el bebé ya debe venir en camino ¿no tienes contracciones, no sientes dolor? —Le cuestionó realmente consternado.

—No —negó ella, a lo que el rey frunció el ceño en clara señal de confusión. 

—Voy a traer a la partera —Le dijo y le besó la frente. En cuanto el rey puso un pie afuera de la habitación, Arturia sintió la primera contracción.

El parto fue más fácil que el que había tenido hacía unos años atrás, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas cuando el bebé lloró por vez primera, la reina suspiró con alivio y abrazó a su hijo para calmarlo, posteriormente el feliz padre ingresó a la habitación. 

—Es un niño —dijo la mujer a su esposo y se lo ofreció para que éste lo cargara. El rey tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo contempló con afecto, era tan pequeño y frágil que no pudo evitar recordar a su primer hijo—. Tengo miedo —habló de pronto la madre.

Gilgamesh se sentó a un lado de ella, entendía perfectamente bien su temor, porque muy en el fondo, él mismo estaba preocupado. Ambos habían sentido mucho dolor cuando perdieron a su primogénito y no querían repetir la desdichada experiencia. 

—Los tontos dioses ya no pueden hacer nada, estamos a mano —dijo el rey en el oído de su esposa y ella aceptó sus palabras.

—Hallelujah.


End file.
